Lucky Call
by bexie25
Summary: All she has is his name, the sound of his voice, his phone and the memories of one night to go on. She doesn't know why she didn't ask for his number. She doesn't know a lot of things but she's willing to find him to get the answers. Could a little spot of luck get her to him before his Paris-bound flight leaves Heathrow airport? Drabble-ish, 1 chapter update a day.
1. Chapter 1

**Pen Name: **bexie25**  
Title: **Lucky Call**  
Pairing: **Edward and Bella**  
Rating: **M**  
Beta: **Chandrakanta**  
Pre-Readers (if any): **Chandrakanta

**Translator: Jaymili  
Brief Summary: **All she has is his name, the sound of his voice, his phone and the memories of one night to go on. She doesn't know why she didn't ask for his number. She doesn't know a lot of things… but she's willing to find him to get the answers. Could a little spot of luck and connecting the dots get her to him before his Paris-bound flight leaves Heathrow airport?

~O~

**1. **

Have you ever had passionate, fan-fucking-tastic sex with a guy that you randomly met at a night club? A guy who'd been so… _captivating_ that you felt like you just couldn't look away, like you couldn't give up the opportunity to spend even a night with him? Have you ever experienced a connection so deep?

And have you had all that only to find yourself alone in the hotel room with no evidence of said guy—no note, no left behind items, even the bed was made up?

No? Shame.

The smile that's on my face as I remember last night doesn't last very long when I wake up and realise why the bed is so damn cold. Looking around the room, I frown as I think, for a brief moment, that maybe it was just some dream.

Some _very vivid _dream.

I move to bring my legs up to my chest, and in that, I get my answer. The dull ache in my thighs, arms, and, indeed, my core, reminds me of just how hard we went at it last night. I smile as memories flood my mind.

The guy—Edward—was French and really, really hot. He was tall, just under a foot taller than my 5'3". He was lean, but muscly, without being overly so, something I always fancied in a guy. His eyes were the most beautiful forest green, and his hair was the oddest colour… bronze, coppery; it was also the best fucking fuck me hair I'd ever seen.

His voice was gorgeous—soft lilts that nearly made my panties drop—especially when he spoke in French. Though my French was purely from High School, and not very good, I could mostly tell what he was saying; the man could hardly speak English, and when he did, even that was cute… sexy.

_Oh, and his ass…_

I had wanted him instantly, and I made my move on him. Luckily for me, though, he was interested in me as well.

More than that, though, I had felt this strange connection to him. The second I laid eyes on him, the second our eyes connected, something in me just… I can't even describe it. He was just so perfect, and I wanted him… for more than just one night.

_And I could swear he felt it too… _I think to myself, remembering every breath, every touch, and every look. One thing stuck out to me; the words he spoke as he spooned me while we were falling asleep, in French though they were, seemed so desperate, longing and hopeful, but somehow… resigned.

"_Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. __Seras-tu mienne_?"

There's just something in me that tells me that I need to know what he said.

_Oh, well, I'll ask Rose later._

I sigh again, shaking my head in an effort to clear my mind as I pull the covers back, getting up out of bed.

* * *

**Note: Chapter 1 is longer than the most, but the actual chapter not including this or the thing at the top is 498 words.**

**Translation:**

_Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. __Seras-tu mienne?__—"_My god, you're so beautiful. I'd love to not have to leave you. Would you be mine?"

* * *

**Hello!  
**

**So, here's my new drabble! This was originally for the Drabble Me This contest but they had a shortage of entries and had to cancel the contest. So, I'm posting now instead of in a month and a half.**

**A number of things to address here. For starters, though this is a drabble, chapters will be longer than usual; between 100 and 500 words each. Generally about 200-350 but there are a few that go over that. Also, this is heavily linked with my family. Bella is my eldest sister, Edward her now-husband and... well, I'll explain as I post. ;)**

**All ANs will be down here, as they are with all my drabbles. They will be shorter than this one. There are 45 chapters. **

**For now, I will be posting one a day. That may go up to 3 if I choose for it to. **

**So... buckle up, and get ready. It's gonna be an interesting ride. ;)**

**Who's with me?**

**Thanks and please review!**

**See you tomorrow!**

**bexie25**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

After a shower, I grab my things, putting them in my handbag, and tidy the room up a little. Last night, before I met Edward, the plan was to go back to the apartment I share with my brother, Emmett, his girlfriend Rose, my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jazz.

Alas, that obviously did not happen, and I find myself wishing that he just forgot something that he needed, something that would make him come back so I could talk to him.

With nearly everything done, and nothing found, hope leaves me. A resigned sigh escapes me in a huff as I strip the bed of its sheets. Of course, no one would actually do this. I'm just… _checking_.

_Yeah, totally just checking, Bella, _I huff at myself, shaking my head at my stupidity. If Edward's anything as competent in everyday life as he is in the bedroom, he's left with everything he came with.

I quickly finish the bed, and after one last sweep through the room—under the bed, in the bathroom, closets, drawers, everything—I grab my things and head to the door. With one more glance, in both wishful thinking and resignation, I get my iPod and earphones out. Plugging them in, I put one in my ear then the other. I scroll through and find a song, but just as I'm about to press play, I hear something.

Frowning, I look up and take an earphone out.

I smile instantly at the sound of a phone ringing.

_Just my luck, _I think to myself, smiling as I dropped my things, _now to find the fucking thing._

I quickly listen for a clue as to where it's coming from, and frown, confused, as I pinpoint somewhere around the bed. I look under the bed quickly. On the final ring, I realise that it has to be behind the bedside table. I check, and beam as I spot it, grabbing it in my hand.

* * *

**And here's the chapter for today! :)**

**I'm so glad so many have joined me on this little journey. I must confess that while this particular part did not occur (my sister did not have to mad-dash across London to find her now-husband, Alexandre) most everything else is true. **

**I completely forgot to mention the banner yesterday. It was made by DanceWithMeTonight and can be found on my Bexie25 Fanfics facebook group (link on my profile). That is also where you can find sneak peeks, discussion, etc. of this story and my others.**

**Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

I get up from on my knees and sit down on the bed. Briefly, I study the phone; it's black, it's an iPhone 4S, and it's locked.

_Fuck it, _I think, hope evaporating just as quickly as it came. _Now how will I know where he is so I can find him?_

Sighing dejectedly, I get up and sweep the room for anything else just one more time—'cause apparently, ya never know—before I finally leave the room. I get a little confused about how to get to the reception, but I find it easily enough.

"Hi…." I say as I reach the desk, looking down at her name tag, "…Esme. Um, I was in room thirty-five on the third floor. I'm just checking out."

"Ok, sure," the woman says, her caramel hair swept over her shoulder in an attractive curl. Her accent reminds me of Rose when she's with her parents, since they're all Irish. Rose, funnily enough, sounds like a total English woman until she sees her parents; only then do you figure out she's Irish. The furious sound of her fingers hitting the keyboard lasts only a few seconds before she starts clicking on things. And then she frowns and turns back to me. "What room did you say you were in?"

"Uh, thirty-five," I reply, frowning, too.

"Huh," she says, her brow puckered. "Well, it seems that the room was already paid for by… Edward Cullen, do you know him?"

I stand there for a moment, shocked that he'd paid for our stay, before I kinda flinch, blinking out of it. "Uh, yeah, we were staying together."

She smiles, bringing out the prettiness of her heart-shaped face. "Well, it's all paid, love. You're all set. I hope you had a nice stay, and that you come again."

"Yeah," I reply. "Uh, thanks." I begin to turn around before I stop again, a thought occurring to me. "Wait, uh, can I ask a question?"

"Sure," she replies.

"Um, did Edward leave a message for me? Or, um, you know, did you grab any information about where he's staying? An address, anything?"

She checks again before pressing her lips together and shaking her head. "No, I'm afraid. Sorry, love. But how 'bout you give me your number and I'll let you know if he comes by, alright?"

I nod, and, ten minutes later, I'm walking out of the hotel, hopeful that maybe, just maybe, Edward will come back once he realises he's lost his phone.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**So sorry this is a little late in the day! I was planning on updating this morning, but when I woke up I only had an hour before I had to leave and the internet wasn't working. But, of course, when I got back home, it's working fine. *Shakes head and scowls* Honestly!**

**Anyways, so there's the third chapter!**

**Don't forget to please review!**

**bexie25**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. **

Catching one of the black, older taxis in London is something I'll never get used to, especially since there are seats facing both the way we're going and the way we're coming from.

_So strange… like being in a fucking train._

Soon enough, though, I arrive outside the apartment. I pay the driver, thank him and then get out. I check the mailbox, but there's nothing there. When I walk inside, I know instantly that no one is home and I quickly check my phone for the first time this morning.

Then I groan, wanting to kick myself for not checking earlier; of course my sister and brother were freaking the fuck out.

I scroll down to the bottom of the messages shown and groan again. Mum's called and texted a few times—all during the night, because Australia's awake when London's asleep—and I know I'm in deep shit; when it comes to Renée Dwyer, if you don't reply pretty damn fast, she freaks.

Dad's no help, either, considering they're divorced and he has his own life up in Newcastle, a whole hour away from Mum. His new family: two kids, a wife, even a few fucking dogs, everything—completely separate from us, his first batch that he threw away like a shit-tasting cake or something.

I quickly fire off a joint text to Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jazz, telling them I'm fine and I'd explain later. Just as that's sent, my mum's picture and name comes up as the phone starts ringing. I sigh and press answer.

_Better now than later._

* * *

**How was that?**

**Just thought I'd let you know that Esme is not Edward's mother in this one, just the receptionist of the hotel they stayed at.**

**Also, I was wondering about your opinion on 3 chapters a day? I've noticed that not as many people are reading this one because of the slow updating, and I had already been thinking of updating 3 chapters a day after the first three went up.**

**Let me know! Please review!**

**bexie25**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"Mum, I'm fi—"

She cuts me off immediately. _"Do you have any idea how worried I've been, Isabella Marie?" _she screams and I bite my lip, not answering. _"I've called you, texted you, emailed you and only now you answer me?"_

"I—"

"_Dammit, ever since you kids moved over to England, you never call me anymore! I have no ideas what's going on in your life and I'm so lonely. Don't you care at all?"_

I sigh, anger building, as well as shame and guilt. Of course I know how hard it is for Mum; she's spent twenty years of her life, since she was twenty-two, looking after us—all on her own. And now, though she's remarried to Phil, she still misses us—her big babies that she nearly sacrificed everything for. Plus, I really miss my little sister, Angela, but it's fucking expensive trying to come home regularly. We haven't seen each other in a year, almost, meaning I'm due for another visit soon anyhow.

"I'm sorry, Mum," I reply. "I really do care about you; you know we all do. It's just really expensive to fly out. But, uh, we're planning for Christmas. We were thinking of coming out—all of us—to visit you, Phil, and Angie."

She sighs. "_I just really miss you. I mean, Phil and I are fighting all the time and I just want my babies home with me._" Suddenly, she changes the topic. "_Anyway… how are Emmett and Alice?"_

I nod, though she can't see me. "Yeah, they're good; happy. Emmett has some new girlfriend, she's Irish. They met in the Pub that Rose works at. And Alice has Jasper."

We talk for a little longer about Rose and Jasper, who Mum has yet to meet, before she gushes about Angie for a while. She's good, having fun, and getting into all the mischief that a four year old could. Before long, we say goodbye, and I sigh.

I love my mother, but sometimes, she's a little overwhelming.

* * *

**All of what Renee said is what my-and my siblings-mother says. And that is also how we feel when she says that. My brother's now-wife is Irish and she was working in the pub they met at. :D My siblings come over once a year. My mother was 22 when she had them, and she did sacrifice a fuck load.**

**Phil is my dad, which means I am Angie ;)**

**So yeah...**

**Please review!**

**One more coming up later on tonight!**

**bexie25**

**So yeah... that's how this ch**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **

Because it's the weekend, I have nothing to do. I check my phone as I sit down on the couch, having changed into more comfortable clothes once I got off the phone with Mum, but there're no texts or anything from Alice, Emmett, Rose, or Jazz. I shrug it off; they're probably at the movies or something.

I sigh and turn on the TV, but my mind is far away, remembering everything that happened last night after Edward and I met. My mind mulls over every look, every touch—every interaction, miniscule or big, intentional or not—as I try to get some clue as to what the fuck he meant when he said those words while we were on the edge of sleep, lowly whispered in my ear, longing, hopeful, yet resigned.

Nothing. I come up with nothing; not one damn thing.

Finally, I try to focus on what it was he said, and I recall the sound of his voice again as he spoke the words.

"_Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. __Seras-tu mienne?"_

I frown and struggle to try and decipher the meaning of the words. My High School French helps me with as much as the first sentence and I smile, in spite of myself, at what it was he said.

"_My God, you're so beautiful."_

I swallow down the hope that builds in my chest. That's something, right? He thinks I'm pretty—beautiful, actually. That's gotta mean that whatever he said is positive, right?

So why did he sound so lost? So hopeful and yet so hopeless at the same time?

Worried I'll forget it, I try to write it down, and again the High School French I know helps me at least spell the words. I then put the small square of paper away in my room so I don't look at it, intent on waiting until Rose gets home so I can corner her in the kitchen—we are usually the ones to cook dinner—and get her to tell me what the fuck it means.

But then, I hear Edward's phone ring.

My heart nearly stops as I race to my bag and pull it out.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. __Seras-tu mienne?_—"My god, you're so beautiful. I'd love to not have to leave you. Would you be mine?_"_

* * *

**I was asked quite nicely for this chapter, so here it is. ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Please, please, please review!**

**bexie25**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. **

"Pierre," I say, reading the name from the screen. The picture shows a man with blonde-brown hair and blue eyes.

For a moment, I think. Should I pick up or not? Obviously, the guy is French, so there's a fat lot of good it'll do me if I pick up and he starts speeding through complex French words. I never was good at _speaking _French, so I know I won't understand him.

Sighing, I walk to the couch and sit down, throwing the phone down beside me. I can't answer it; it's not even my phone. How the fuck would I explain that I have the phone, anyway?

_Damn, I really need Rose here. She'd be able to answer the fucking thing, talk to this Pierre guy, and then hopefully we'll find out where Edward is. Hell, maybe I could even get into contact with him._

Alas, Rosalie isn't here and there is absolutely nothing I can do.

_Damn, _I think as the phone starts ringing again. _If this guy is so insistent, maybe he'll keep calling._

I get my phone out and start a text to Rose in a moment of inspiration.

**Come home ASAP. I need your help with something. ~ Bella**

I put it back down beside Edward's phone, both with the screens facing up. I turn Edward's phone on silent, resolved to turn the sound back on when Rose gets here so she can answer it. That way, I don't have to agonize over the sound of Pierre calling, and I can focus on something else—namely, the TV.

* * *

**Pierre is French for Peter. You may have known that, but I thought I'd just tell you so you knew it's Peter as in Jasper's friend from Breaking Dawn. Only this time, he's not Jasper's friend.**

**Most of you don't like Renee... *cough* my mum *cough*. I would be offended, but I know my mother, so that's ok. ;) **

**In other news, three chapters including this one today as well. **

**See you in a few... hours.**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

I'd gotten home around midday, so by the time I get a response from Rose, it's already four.

**Hey. Sure B, I'll be home in about an hour. That ok? ~ Rose**

I sigh, unable to stop myself from feeling a little disappointed. Something within me—instincts, maybe?—is making my stomach and chest feel tight, my heart pounding. I feel like I should be doing something—the sooner, the better… like if I wait too long, I'm gonna miss my chance at… whatever this connection I have to Edward may become if we have the chance to explore it.

One thing is for sure: if I don't find him… if I never see him again, I'll spend the rest of my life thinking about the what-if's.

But alas, there is nothing I can do about it. And besides, Rose'll get home as soon as she can; I know she will.

So, it's with resignation, and this feeling of not being able to just sit still, that I type my reply and hit send.

**That's fine. Thanks Rose. ~ Bella**

After it's sent, I try to settle myself, pulling my legs up under my ass and crossing my arms. As I watch the TV, my eyes keep shifting between the TV and the phones.

A few minutes later, I see the screen of Edward's phone light up again with an incoming call.

I close my eyes briefly. I can only hope this Pierre guy's persistence continues so Rose can be here to answer the call.

Somehow, something within me knows that this phone is the key to getting to Edward. I already know that I'm awfully lucky he left his phone… I might as well just admit that it's my lucky charm if things go the way I need them, too.

I sigh again, ignoring the call, which is not so easy despite the phone still being on silent. I settle back and watch TV, trying to find anything to keep my mind off this whole situation.

* * *

**And here is the next chapter.**

**See you in a bit!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

An hour slowly comes and goes, and the amount of times that I bring out my phone to check for texts is funny.

Or it would be if this were a laughing matter and I wasn't so stressed.

"Come on, Rose, where are you?" I whisper desperately at my phone, staring at it. I'm sitting forward, bracing my elbows on my knees, which are bouncing. With each passing second, my nerves grow, and to try and calm down, I force myself to remember him. Closing my eyes, I try to remember his smell, the feel of his arms wrapped around me and the sound of his voice as he spoke to me while on the edge of sleep.

_His arms around me make me feel safe, loved, secure. I can smell his gorgeous scent—all manly and spicy, but at the same time, homey. His thumbs rub slow circles on my stomach as he holds me, his arms tightening and loosening every few seconds._

_And then I hear him. Just a few lines of French that I can't even understand. But his voice holds so much… makes those words sound so vital, so important… and so longing and resigned._

"_Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. __Seras-tu mienne?"_

_I want to ask him what he means, but in those moments, the room is so silent that I can't bring myself to break it and ruin this moment because of my curiosity. As I fall asleep in his arms, his hot breath causing goose bumps on my skin, I find myself wishing that this is more than just one night._

"_Bella… si belle," are the last words I hear from his lips before I succumb to sleep._

_And I can only hope he'll be there when I wake up._

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. __Seras-tu mienne?—"_My god, you're so beautiful. I'd love to not have to leave you. Would you be mine?"

_Bella… si belle_—_"_Bella… so beautiful._"_

* * *

**And that's the last one for thought I'd tell you something I find quite interesting and funny. Rose in this story is called Rose in real life, only she's Rosemarie instead of Rosalie. **

**Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow everyone!**

**In the meantime... please review!**

**bexie25**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Finally, at five-thirty—though it feels a hell of a lot longer—my phone lights up with a text from Rose. Greedily, I grab it and my thumbs are flying as I unlock my phone.

_Thank god iPhones go straight to the messages, _I think as the phone opens to Rose's text.

**Just around the corner. Sorry I'm late; traffic is so shit tonight. I wanna move. ~ Rose**

I smile and take a deep breath, releasing it with a shudder. I hit reply and type.

**That's fine; I kinda guessed it was something like that. :) See you in a few ~ Bella**

I put my phone down and get up, my nerves growing to new heights as I walk through to the kitchen and start getting things out. I keep my mind occupied by thinking of what to make for dinner, though I'm sure once I tell Rose what's going on, there won't be any work on that happening.

Rose can be a force of fucking nature, I'll say. And if you ask, she'll tell you it's the Irish in her.

Minutes later, I see her walk past the kitchen window, straight on to the front door, which leads into the living room. The door opens and shuts and I leave everything to go see her.

"Hey," she smiles, carrying a few bags of groceries. "Have you heard from my bloody boyfriend and your bloody sister and her Romeo?"

I took my phone out again and shook my head. "No. Have you?"

She snorts and shakes her head. "Of course I haven't. Em's probably just leaving work now," she says, glancing at her wristwatch as she walks past me. I hear her putting the groceries away as I reply.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agree, but my voice sounds off; my stomach is so heavy with bloody monster-butterflies—I've never understood that expression; why would butterflies in your stomach be nerves? To me, it's like sharp, toxic rocks—that I feel like if I don't tell her soon, I'll just blurt it out anyway.

Of course, Rose being Rose—a perceptive bloody thing—she notices. She watches me with a frown before asking, "What's wrong with you?"

"I, uh…" I say, swallowing. "I really need your help, Rose."

* * *

**:)**

**Another day, 3 more chapters!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

"Well then," she replies, taking my hand and pulling me over to the couch. She plops herself down and I have no choice but to do the same as she yanks on my wrist. She takes the remote and quickly turns off the TV before she turns back toward me, taking both my hands in hers. "Tell me."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. She watches me closely, her concern evident on her face and I sigh, looking down.

"Last night," I begin softly. "I met a guy. He was so captivating, I can't explain it. He was so beautiful, so sexy… I wanted him so much…" I smile at the memories that flood my mind. "He was French; couldn't speak an ounce of English and even that was hot."

"What happened?" Rose asks, and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"We… we danced, talked a little," _a really little, actually, but I'm not about to tell her that,_ "and in the end, had sex," I say. "But then he said something, Rose… in French. He was holding me in his arms and just as I fell asleep he said something. We fell asleep, and in the morning he was gone…" I trail off, sighing.

"Well, did you write it down?" she asks softly. "Or do you remember it? Do you think you could say it for me?"

I shook my head and pry my hands loose of hers as I get up off the couch and head toward the hall that leads to each of our bedrooms. "I'll be back in a sec," I call over my shoulder as I race to my room and get the little square of paper I'd written it down on. Then I run back to Rose, sit on the couch, and shove the piece of paper into her hands. "I tried my best with the spelling and everything… hopefully you can understand what it says."

She looks at me for a second before looking down at the page. Her eyes squint, her lips move as she tries to translate the words on the page. She sighs and looks up at me. "It looks like he said that you are beautiful and he wished he didn't have to leave. And…" She peers back down at the paper before smiling.

"What?" I ask, my heart beating furiously in my chest.

"He said—"

And as if the world is working against me, just as Rose is about to give me the final piece of what Edward whispered in my ear last night, two things happen.

Rose's phone rings, and the fucking door opens.

* * *

**Hi everyone**

**Sorry this is late. I had an assessment to hand in and then we got some bad news in the family today. It's a very sad time, so only this story will be updating at the moment. **

**Please review, the next one will be up soon**

**bexie25**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Rose jumps up and runs into the kitchen, where she left her bag, and a second later I hear her say, "Emmett, where the fuck are you?"

I smirk at the thought of Em being in trouble with Rose before turning to my sister and her "Romeo" as Rose calls Jasper.

"Hey, you two," I say, laughing at their tired faces. "What have you two been doing all day?"

"Ugh," Alice sighs, plopping herself down on the couch beside me. She lays her head down on my shoulder as Jazz wordlessly goes to, presumably, their bedroom, to put their things away and get changed out of his work clothes. "Please don't make me talk, B. I'm so fucking tired."

I smile, but say nothing as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "What made you so tired? You don't even have a job!"

"Jasper got me up at the ass-crack of dawn this morning…" she begins, "Something about good sales on for work clothes. He wanted me to come along with him and give him fashion advice… You know how he's expecting that promotion?" I feel her move her head against my shoulder and I nod, knowing she's looking at me for an answer. She moves her head again, her short-cropped hair tickling my neck. "Anyway, so that's what I did for half the day, and then Tanya called and wanted to have lunch. She's so fucking bitchy, that one—so posh and all-mighty. I don't like her," she says before yawning.

I snort. "Then don't go out to lunch with her, Ali."

"Shut up," she sighs petulantly and I smirk. I know that if I looked down right now, I would see a big fat pout on her face. "What's for dinner?"

"Good question," Jasper says, reappearing before he sits down on the couch next to Alice and pulls her onto his lap, and away from me.

"I dunno yet," I say, just as Rose comes through the door, an angry look on her face and her bag over her shoulder. I frown. "What's up?"

"Your fucking brother," she snarls. "He's making me drive into the middle of fucking London to pick him up. The bastard doesn't even care that I'm home and fucking tired, or that London streets are as tight as a fucking ass at this time of night, making it impossible to get to him without more fucking traffic, does he? Fuck no; he's too lazy for that!"

I try to keep the smile off my face and suppress my laugh, but fail when Alice giggles, too tired to stop herself. Rose stops and glares at us for a second before she walks to the door, opens it and says, "I'll be back in an hour," before she walks out and slams the door behind her.

"Anyone up for some TV?" Jasper asks as soon as she's gone.

"Sure," I say, shrugging. Alice just yawns as Jasper turns the TV onto the news.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Thanks for all the kind wishes. :) And I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday and today. Since we found out, it's just been a big emotional, fast-paced mess! I'll be giving you two chapters now, then when I get home in a few hours, I'll update again!**

**RE the "tight as a fucking ass" joke. My english tutor thought it up and I thought it was hilarious, so it's stuck in here, LOL!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

At six, Rose returns home with Emmett, and instantly, you can tell that things are tense between them. However, as soon as she comes in, she grabs me and takes me into the kitchen without a word. She lets go and I watch her as she grabs a sharp knife and slams it down on the cutting board. My eyes are still following her as she then opens the fridge and grabs a few carrots from the bowl before she slams the fridge shut, walking back to the cutting board. She throws the carrot down, grabs the knife and starts to furiously chop it to bits, mangling it in such a way that I'm shocked she doesn't cut her finger.

She does this without one single word.

And then she turns around, smiles tightly at me, grabs the board of chopped carrot, and walks past me, into the lounge room where Emmett is sitting. She puts it down in front of him on the coffee table before spinning around on her heel and walking to the fridge. She grabs a bottle of coke and walks back over to Emmett, slamming the coke down on the table next to it.

He looks up at her, confused, and she only smiles.

"There's your dinner for tonight, you jerk," she tells him before she comes back into the kitchen. I continue to stand in the same position, turning back around as she walks past me and starts to breathe, in and out, harshly and deeply.

Then she turns to me, swallows, and says, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**This one looks so much shorter, doesn't it? Shit...**

**Gotta say, I love Rose in this story. Honestly. She's just so fucking funny and sassy, but sweet at the same time. Don't'cha think?**

**Anyways, here's this one. I'll see you in a few hours... yes, you're getting 4 tonight since you only got 2 last night. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

"Um…" I say, my mouth hanging open in the most unattractive way as I try to think of something to say. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," she says, sounding anything but. "Now, is there anything else you wanna tell me about you and hot-French-guy?"

"Well," I say. "He left his phone in the hotel room. It's locked though, so I can't do anything." I bite my lip.

"What?" she asks. "Spit it out, Isabella."

I frown. "I don't know," I whisper. "I just… I feel like I need to see him, Rose. I need to find him; something just tells me that if I don't find him soon then I'll just spend the rest of my life wondering what could have happened. I… I have to know what this connection I have with him could turn into. I _need _to know."

"Ok," Rose begins, her lips pursed. "Did he say something to you? Anything in English maybe? Or French that you understood?"

I frown and shake my head, but she raises her eyebrows at me. "Are you sure? Because, honey, if you're wrong and you just don't remember it 'cause you were drunk last night, or whatever, then this opportunity will slip right through your fingers." She sighs before quietly adding, "Not that I really understand why you'd wanna go after this guy. Men are stupid, selfish pricks anyway."

I frown. "But he wasn't."

She lolls her head to look at me, eyebrow raised again. "He left you there to wake up alone after he whispered what he whispered in your ear."

I think about that for a moment. "I know… but the way he said it, Rose… maybe he felt like it was easier that way? Like, if he left before I woke up and didn't have to say goodbye, it would be easier for him and for me in the long run?"

She shrugs. "I dunno, maybe. But just… think about it, B. If this guy is what you really want, and you think he felt the same, wouldn't he have waited, regardless of how that might have made _him _feel? And wouldn't he leave a note? Maybe said something?"

I sigh and close my eyes, a resounding _she's right _echoing through my head.

And at that, my eyes snap open as what she says resonates, and I remember something that I could kick myself for ever forgetting.

* * *

**What would that be? Well, if you hit review and then the next button, you'll find out! ;)**

**Btw, you'll be seeing Edward in about 8 chapters :) 8 tension-filled, action packed chapters! ;)**

**So, like, 3 days...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

"Oh, my god," I gasp loudly, just as I remember something Edward told me—again in French.

"What?" Rose asks, and suddenly she's standing in front of me, grabbing my hands.

"He…" I trail off, still shocked, yet somewhat amazed, that I'd been able to understand what he said. _Oh, well, _I think to myself. _I never did have a good memory… _I shake my head, deciding to leave it and just tell Rose what is going on.

"Bella, spit it out."

I look up at her. "He's getting on a plane. Tonight. He's going back to Paris. Oh, fuck, Rose! We have to get this phone unlocked so I can access his emails and get his flight details."

She snorts. "Fuck that, there's not enough time to go to get that done now." She grabs her bag and grips my arm, dragging me along with her. "We'll drive to the airport. On the way, call Heathrow, Gatwick, Stanstead and Luton airports and check if they have anyone catching a flight by the name of Edward Cullen."

"Rose, we don't have enough time to call all four. Not if it's just me doing the calling," I say, panicking again. How was this batshit crazy plan gonna work? The airports may not be far, but if we were to go in the direction of one and it wasn't it, that could cost us time we didn't have…

And I am _not _losing Edward Cullen. Not when we're so damn close to getting to him.

She turns to Jazz, Emmett, and Alice. "Right then, you three, get your shit; we're going to the airport."

"Why?" Emmett asks, the only one not to get up when she says that.

"Ask questions later," she snaps with haste as she waves her arms around. "Just grab your shit and make sure you have your phones! Now! We'll meet you in the car; be ready to go in five, ya hear me?"

They nod then scramble around to get ready. I turn to Rose and smile at her. She smiles back and I hug her. "Thank you."

She shrugs. "Whatever. You'd do the same for me."

I nod. "Of course I would."

"That's all I need to know," she says, and then she takes my hand, tugging on it. "Come on, let's go wait in the car. In the meantime, we'll find the numbers for each of the airports."

* * *

**...**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Before we leave the apartment, I grab my phone and Edward's phone. Rose doesn't ask, since she already knows what's going on, and pretty soon, we're in the car and I'm trying not to freak out.

"Bella, I mean it, ok?" Rose says firmly, calmly. "Stop this shit, and find those fucking numbers. You want to get to Edward in time, don't you?"

I take a deep breath then tell myself I'm not going to be sick and that everything will be fine. Once I've done that, I turn to Rose and nod.

She nods at me, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Then get out your phone and find those fucking numbers. Then when Emmett, Alice and Romeo finally get into the fucking car," she grits her teeth, glaring out the rearview mirror again, "give them each a number and we'll be on our merry fucking way."

I nod, and glance at the clock on the dashboard.

Big fucking mistake.

"Oh, shit," I whimper. "It's six-ten."

"I know that," Rose says nonchalantly, and I can hear a little bit of irritation in her voice now, too. "Just concentrate on getting all the numbers, ok? Leave the worrying about getting there in time to me."

I nod, but secretly I'm freaking out. Edward said he was leaving "tomorrow night," which is now… and could be any time. It's dark right now, and has been for a couple hours, since around November and December the sun always sets in the afternoon around four.

Shaking my head, I grab my phone and start four different windows. One by one, I find the numbers for the _Passenger Flights _inquiry desk for each of the airports. To save time and also keep myself distracted, I then send one of the numbers to Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, for them to find when they finally get down here.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Emmett!" Rose yells out the window. "Get the fuck down here now; we don't have time for this shit!"

That seems to get the ball rolling, and when everyone climbs into the backseat of the car my eyes are on the clock.

_6:17_

I swallow at the same time that Rose starts flying down the road like a mad-man.

"Everyone, get your phones out," Rose begins, her voice elevated again from the stress. We all swear loudly as she swerves into the next lane and almost hits a black car. The horns blare, but by then, we're long gone, so we ignore it.

Deciding that it's best to leave Rose alone, I turn slightly in my seat to face my siblings and Jasper.

"Get out your phones. There's a text from me with a number for an airport. I want you to call them and ask if they have a passenger called Edward Cullen expected to get on a flight tonight at any time."They do as I ask, and I dial Heathrow's number, hoping they'll be able to help.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Long time, no chapters! I'm sorry for that, but basically, my Aunt died last week very suddenly and I've been very busy. For now, I'm only giving 1 chapter a day, subject to change after the funeral.**

**I want to thank you all for your support, especially those from my facebook group Bexie25 Fanfics. You all told me it was ridiculous to try to 'make up' for missing updates when it was because of such a horrible event. Plus, you told me to take as long as I need. I've taken as long as I can handle!**

**So, thank you... ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

"Remind me why the fuck we're doing this again?" Emmett whines.

For the past ten minutes, it has been dead silent in the car as Ali, Em, Jazz, and I all wait on the fucking line, hoping that the person on the other end answers soon. Rose is too busy to talk to, and when she does, it's only cussing as she tries to weave herself in and out of traffic.

"Where are we headed?" I ask her softly, ignoring my brother—for his sake, not mine; he's already on thin ice with his girlfriend.

"Heathrow," she says, winding down her window and sticking her head out. I frown and wait until she sighs and huffs, pulling her head back into the car. "It's bumper to fucking bumper."

I swallow. "We won't get there in time?"

"I didn't say that," she replies calmly.

I sigh, exasperated, as my mind lets loose on all its fucking fears. Before I know it, I'm blurting them out to the world. "What if we're headed to the wrong airport? What if he's at Gatwick instead?"

Rose looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I raise my arms in defence. "What? I'm just saying it's a possibility!"

"Yes, it is," she says, and she still has that fucking ominous shit going on as she speaks. "But, Bella, this isn't good for you. All this worrying is not helping, is it?" She looks at me and I shake my head. "You need to calm down and just keep your head in the game, alright? Everything is going to be fine, I swear."

I bite my lip. "You swear?"

"Yep, I fucking promise you," she tells me. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you get there in time."

I sigh and rest my head back against the seat. "Ok… thank you," I say quietly.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Emmett whines again. Rose growls under breath and turns around to look at her boyfriend.

"We are trying to get to Heathrow airport so that Bella can stop something from happening, ok?" she yells. "Now, just shut up and stay on hold for that fucking person on the other end of the fucking line."

When Emmett shuts right up , Jazz laughs and hits his arm. "Whipped!"

But the smile doesn't last long when all three women in the car turn and glare at him. He raises his arms in surrender and says, "Ok, I was just trying to diffuse the tension here."

We all snort and look away.

* * *

**Hello**

**WE CRACKED 100 REVIEWS WITH THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I love this chapter. It is seriously how my siblings and their better halves react to and with each other, LOL! ;) **

**Thanks for all the wishes. You are all seriously helping me get past this hard time. **

**I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	18. Chapter 18

**18. **

Another ten minutes, and not much progress is happening. My knee is now bouncing nervously and Rose's cussing has grown louder and more frequent.

"How far away is it?" I ask her.

"About twenty miles from home," she says and I just nod, pretending to know how far that is in kilometres. Quickly, I do the math and my nerves grow as I realize that it's thirty-two kilometres away; as in, further than the distance between Hornsby and the city back home.

_And that's a forty-five minute__—__or thereabouts__—__drive_, I think, panicking.

And now, just like that, I feel like I'm gonna be sick again.

_Shit._

"And how far away are we now?" I squeak, panicking.

"About half that," she says nonchalantly, one hand on the steering wheel while the other rests on her lap. "Fucking finally," she sighs as the cars begin a crawl that slowly builds to something a little faster. It's still terribly congested, but it looks like we're getting somewhere. "Oh, come on, you tosser!" she shouts with a heavy English accent as the cars begin to slow down again. "That was barely even a mile!"

I ignore that—it really wouldn't do anything for my already questionable stomach—and instead focus on the phone that is still firmly pressed to my ear. To be honest, the stupid fucking music and ads about how great airport service is—ironic, really, all things considered—are really starting to drive me up the wall.

Suddenly, we're moving again, only for a car to come out of nowhere in front of us. Rose slams on the brake, and the force is enough to throw both my phone, from my ear, and Edward's, from my lap, to the floor. Once Rose has calmed down, I've asked if everyone is ok and everyone's affirmed that they are, and the car is once again moving smoothly—crisis averted—I bend over to grab the phones.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it up earlier... like this morning. I woke up late and had to get straight up and get dressed then head off to the funeral for my Aunt. It was a very sad day, but everything was very Rosemonde (my Aunt)! Anyways, that's all behind me now, and I've only got about a week left of this term until I have three weeks of just fucking bliss (a.k.a. the holidays)! **

**So yeah, that's me for today... or tonight, rather. Have a good one, and please review!**

**bexie25**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

I quickly check my phone to make sure the call didn't disconnect, and breathe a sigh of relief to find that it hasn't. I press it to my ear and listen, half-hopeful that the call has finally been put off hold, but alas, I can still hear those fucking stupid advertisements. I sigh and keep it pressed to my ear, using my shoulder as I turn Edward's phone over and press the middle button.

Almost immediately, I gasp, remember Pierre. I look down and sure enough, I'm in luck! He's been calling all afternoon, and the last time was just a few minutes ago!

_God, the fucking luck!_

I quickly press the sound to make it go up and then take it off silent. Part of me realises that I was so stressed today, and nervous beyond belief, that it is logical for me to be forgetting things about conversations and shit—especially with all the interruptions I've had the past few hours—but I still feel like kicking myself for not remembering this.

If I'd not forgotten, maybe I'd be with Edward now.

I sigh, a slight smile on my face at the thought.

"Fucking finally!" Emmett shouts from the back of the seat, just as Alice and Jasper finally—from the sounds of things—get through to the person at the airport to get names.

And I think, with a smile, that maybe, just maybe, things are looking up.

* * *

**Hello**

**Sorry yesterday's chapter was a bit boring. Hopefully this one isn't so much...**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	20. Chapter 20

**20. **

"Nothing?" I say, looking into the rearview mirror at Alice and Emmett's dejected faces.

They shake their heads. "No," they both say in unison, and though Emmett and I are only thirteen months apart—with me being the eldest—I'm starting to think that maybe Emmett and Alice are closer than the twenty months that separate them.

Like, twins close.

I catch eyes with Jasper, and though he's concentrating on the phone call, which seems to be taking a long time, he smiles up at me, glances in my siblings' direction and nods, in agreement with me, it seems.

I smirk.

"That's fine," I say, turning my attention back to my kid-like brother and a very tired Alice. "That just narrows it down to Gatwick and Heathrow, ok, which is good, considering we're on the way to Heathrow."

I look at Rose. "How are we going for time?" I ask, glancing at the clock. _Shit_; it's been half an hour.

"We're about five miles out, Bella," Rose tells me. "If we continue this way, we should be there in about fifteen minutes."

Just as she says that, Edward's phone in my lap lights up.

Pierre's calling again.

* * *

**Hey all!**

**Bit of a mean cliffy, I know... if you all review, you might get another chapter... but then again, I'd say that chapter's cliffy is worse... *ponders***

**Anyways... got a question after the last chapter about iPhones and how they work. Basically, if someone calls and the phone is locked, you can answer the phone, but you can't get into any other part of the phone and as soon as the call ends, it locks.**

**Handy, right?**

**This chapter is true in terms of the months/years between each of the siblings. My oldest sister Natalie (Bella here) is 13 months older than my brother Mike (who is Emmett here), and then Ness (Alice here) is twenty months after him.**

**And then there's me, 20 years later. (I'm Angela, remember?)**

**;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

I pick the phone up and throw it into Rose's lap. She looks down at it, frowns, and then at me as if I've lost my mind.

"Rose, answer it." She grabs it, steering the car with one hand, and stares at the still-ringing phone. "This French guy has been phoning Edward all day; I was gonna get you to answer the phone if he called again, but I completely forgot." She stares at me then and I beg her with my eyes. "Please! He could be catching the plane with Edward; this might be what we need!"

She sighs and answers the phone, just as it rings for the fifth and last time. "Bonjour?"

I can barely hear Pierre's response, so I focus instead on what Rosalie says.

"Non, je suis l'amie d'une amie. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'expliquer maintenant, mais est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose d'importance vitale?" she asks, and though I have no idea what the fuck she's saying, I know she's trying to hurry the conversation along.

A moment later, she says, "Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous prendrez le même vol retour qu'Edward?" She sounds a little aggravated as she fires back, speaking at the speed of light. "Répondez juste à ma question, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est très important."

Whatever he's saying must be good, because suddenly, she lets out a big gust of air, nodding with a slight smile on her face. "Parfait; quel aéroport?" She grabs a pen and paper to write down what he's saying. "Heure et numéro de vol?"

A large smile spreads across her face as she replies to whatever information he's given her. "Bien, c'est noté, merci beaucoup et si possible, pourrez-vous essayer de rester au même endroit? Surtout Edward, en fait. Restez juste près de la porte d'embarquement.

"Parfait. Merci mille fois; vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous venez tout juste d'aider et comme c'est important. On devrait être là bientôt. Je vous remercie encore!" She hangs up and turns to me, a large smile on her face.

I smile back, but nervously, I ask, "Well?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_Non, je suis l'amie d'une amie. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'expliquer maintenant, mais est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose d'importance vitale?—_"No, this is a friend of a friend. I don't really have time to explain, but could I ask you something really important?"

_Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous prendrez le même vol retour qu'Edward?—"_Yeah, I need to know if you are catching the plane back with Edward?"

_Répondez juste à ma question, s'il-vous-plaît. __C'est très important.—_"Please, just answer the question. It's really important._"_

_Parfait; quel aéroport?__—_"Great, and which airport is that?"

_Heure et numéro de vol?—_"Time of the flight and the code?"

_Bien, c'est noté, merci beaucoup et si possible, pourrez-vous essayer de rester au même endroit? __Surtout Edward, en fait. Restez juste près de la porte d'embarquement.—_"Ok, great, thank you so much and if you could, would you make sure you stay put? Edward especially? Just stay near the gate.

_Parfait. Merci mille fois; vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous venez tout juste d'aider et comme c'est important. __On devrait être là bientôt. Je vous remercie encore!__—_"Great, thank you so much; you have no idea how helpful you have been and how important this is."

* * *

**So, yeah... a big chapter with a big french convo! Those translations were all by Jaymilli, as I said in chapter 1, so they're all genuine!**

**And, uh... sorry for the cliffy...**

**See you tomorrow! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

"He's there with Edward," she replies, turning back to concentrate on the road. She seems nervous about something, but I can't tell what it is, so I focus to see if I can figure it out. Her eyes remain on the road, her knee bouncing as we sit in idle traffic. "They're at Heathrow, and he's gonna make sure they stay in the one spot until we get there. I've got all the flight details. Don't worry, Bella, we'll get there in time, I promise."

She sounds like she's trying to convince herself of that fact, so I take a stab at the dark. "What time does his flight leave?"

"Seven-fifteen," she says, biting her lip.

"What?" I shout. "We've been driving for nearly half an hour already and the traffic is shit."

"Right, Bella," she bites back angrily, glaring at me. "But we're only a few minutes out."

"Yeah, but then we have to park and make our way to the terminal and all that shit!" I yell back, freaking the motherfuck out right now. "How can you be sure we'll get there in time?"

She looks at me with her eyebrows raised before she snorts. "Please! Of course we'll get there; I'll make damn sure of it. But…"

"What?" I ask, my eyes narrowing. There always had to be a fucking 'but' didn't there?

"You're gonna have to buy a ticket," she bites her lip as she say this, concentrating on the road then.

I start. "I… what?"

She glances at me before looking back to the road as she weaves through some cars and into another lane. "They've already gone through security, and to get to him, you need to as well."

I frown. "I can't. I… I can't, Rose; I don't have my passport. Or enough money on my card."

"I got them," Alice says, and I turned around to look at her. She smiled and shrugged. "Just in case… I got your passport. And I can transfer some money from my card onto yours since our accounts are joined…"

Tears well in my eyes as I stare at her. "Thank you," I whisper, sniffling as my sister nods.

"Now," Rose says, taking control of the conversation again. I wipe the tears from my eyes and turn back around. "Calm down, Bella. We'll be there in time, I promise."

I nod and begin to breathe in and out deeply.

_God, I hope she's right._

* * *

**Hello everyone**

**Here's today's chapter. I know you all want some Edward, but don't worry! Only one or two more chapters after this one and then he's back!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

True to Rose's word, we do get there in time. In fact, it only took ten of the fifteen minutes that Rose had predicted it would when we were five miles away.

I get out of the car, my phone and Edward's in my hands, and race into the airport ahead of the others. They can either catch up or wait here for my return. Either way, right now, I'm not slowing down. All of my energy is focused on getting to Edward.

I quickly make my way to the first counter I see. "Hi."

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Um, I need to buy a ticket to Paris," I say. "And I need to get on the plane that is boarding now."

The woman looks at me for a moment, then to her computer. "Miss, I'm afraid that's impossible."

I'm shaking my head before she even finishes. "No, it can't be. Listen, I don't have any luggage; I have my passport and I have my card. I need to get on that plane. Please."

She frowns, an odd, concerned look in her eye, before she turns to the computer again. I'm bouncing with nerves and adrenaline as she clicks away on her computer. Finally, she looks back up at me. "You're in luck. It seems that plane is delayed for twenty minutes, and there is a seat available in economy."

"I don't care where it is, what does it cost?" I say, my hands shaking as I put my passport and card down on the counter. She grabs them and clicks a few more times on the computer again.

"Five-hundred pounds," she says.

I nod. "That's fine, thanks."

She processes everything, and five minutes later, the ticket is in my hands. "Have a nice flight."

"Yeah, right, um… how… which way do I go?" I ask.

She gives me the directions, and then I'm running, shouting a "thank you" over my shoulder.

I ignore all the looks I get and instead focus on where I'm going. I only have fifteen minutes to get through security and to that damn gate.

* * *

**Hello**

**So... tomorrow, Edward will be in the story again.**

**I'll leave you to give me your reactions in the form of a review ;)**

**bexie25**


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Security is, surprisingly, a breeze. With hardly any waiting queues, I get through in about five minutes, running whenever I can to speed up the process.

I look around in a frenzy at each group of people I walk by, each gate number, praying I'm not too late. They're boarding now, so it is highly possible that Edward is already on that plane and if he is… how the fuck am I supposed to find him?

I giggle, breathless from all the running, despite myself, as I imagine running up the aisles shouting out his name.

When I finally get to the gate, though, I smile. Not everyone has gone through, so I may still have a chance yet.

Still running, I shout, "Edward!"

And then I curse my height, realising that even if he did turn around, I wouldn't be able to see it. I scramble to a chair and stand up on it. "Edward!" I try to look around all the people and growl when I can't see him, tears springing to my eyes. "Edward Cullen!"

I'm panting heavily when I feel hands on my hips. I start and try to wriggle out of their grasp, earning a low moan behind me that has me turning around and gasping in shock. Looking down—just a little, considering how tall he is—I see Edward's face peering up at me, his eyes bright and alight with happiness, a sexy crooked smile on his lips.

He's amused, and I can't find it in myself to be angry at that.

"Oui, Bella?"

Relief flooding through me, I can't help it as I throw myself at him, slamming my lips down on his and haphazardly wrapping my legs around his waist.

* * *

**So, yeah... Hello Edward! *waves***

**And goodbye to all of your until tomorrow, LOL. *waves***

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

I sniffle and whimper, the relief I'm feeling so sweet I'm fucking crying; a thousand feelings are coursing through me all at the same time.

I can't help but think of how right this is, and of the connection I'd felt with Edward last night, the feeling of every little kiss, word, and touch meaning more. Edward's hands are cupping my cheeks, his head tipped to the side as he kisses me deeply, wasting no time in taking my breath away—literally—as his lips part, his tongue gliding across my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

I open my mouth and we hum as the kiss deepens. Immediately, we both grip each other tighter, trying to push our bodies closer against the other, needing more. My hands glide up his arms and into his hair as I reach up on my tippy toes, so he doesn't have to bend down so far.

One of his hands leave my face and it slides down my body, the back of his hand sensually gliding over my skin, down my back, down my sides, before finally his arm wraps around my waist.

"Bella," he whispers between kisses, giving me small opportunities to breathe. "_Si belle… parfait… __fille douce__…_"

"Edward," I sigh, finally stopping the kiss so we could both breathe. I open my eyes, not having realised I'd closed them, and slowly look up into his gorgeous forest-green eyes.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Si belle … parfait… fille douce._—_"_So beautiful… perfect… sweet girl._"_

* * *

**Hey guys**

**Another short one today, sorry. They get a little longer as we go, but we've got like ten chapters or so of sex coming up in a few days... so... **

**:)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow. If you ask nicely enough, you might get another chapter today, but then you'd want another and I can't do that *shakes head* Gotta stick to the schedule, peeps!**

**bexie25**


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

My hands are at his jaw, my thumbs stroking back and forth against his cheeks as I look up into his eyes. "I was so worried I wouldn't get to you in time."

People walk past us, but we ignore them, eyes only on each other.

He smiles ruefully, and when he speaks, it's with the heavy French accent I love. "I am glad you did, but… why were you trying?"

I blush and look down. "I was coming after you. You, um… you left something behind."

He cocks his head to the side, looking down at me. His eyes are so expressive, so intense… "And what would that be?" he asks me softly.

_Me_, I'm tempted to reply. Instead, I answer by lifting my hand. His brow puckers in confusion and interest, and he follows my gaze down to my hand.

"Mon téléphone," he mumbles, his arms tightening around my waist.

I nod, still blushing. Biting my lip, I look back up at him. "Yeah. You left it in the hotel. It was actually how I found you. You see, your friend… Pierre?" He nods. "Well, he kept calling you. And my friend Rose knows French. When she came home, I told her about you and she convinced me to come after you. When Pierre called, Rose spoke to him and… well… we found out you were supposed to be here. We asked him to keep you with him so we could find you." I smiled. "And find you, I did."

He smiles down at me. "Oui, you did." He glances down at his phone in my hand, which is nestled between us. "But is this all you came for? To give my phone back to me?" His accent caresses the words, his eyes smouldering with knowledge and I just… I can't help myself.

"No," I whisper, biting my lip as I looked back up at him, hesitantly. "I… you left something else behind."

"What is that?" he whispers back, pulling me closer to him. His thumb rubs circles on my hips, comforting and calming me.

I swallow. "Me." I peek up at him from behind my lashes and see a gorgeous smile on his face.

Before either of us can say another word, his lips are on mine again. I sigh into the kiss, happy that he seems to be… well, also happy about what I'd just said. My mind runs over our conversation and I frown as something occurs to me. I'd been so caught up in the moment and my nerves that I just hadn't picked up on it… even though it was frightfully obvious. "But, hey. How come you're speaking English? Last night, you could hardly put a sentence together."

I narrow my eyes at him, and he looks down, letting me go completely as he blushes, clearing his throat.

* * *

**Aww... my baby's shy.**

**I just thought of a compromise when it comes to this how-many-chapters-a-day thing. I'm thinking I'll give you three chapters a day when it comes only to lemons. Until then (it's only a few chapters) you'll have to suffer it out with one a day.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

"I… cannot speak it well. Un peu," he tells me, lifting his hand and holding his thumb and index finger just a few centimetres apart as he laughs slightly, joking with himself.

I'm still struggling with the shock, but I look up at him, my mouth hanging open. Then I smack his arm. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you speak in English last night?"

He looks down, a sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't want to… how you say… embarrass myself?" he says, unsure of himself. I nod, telling him he's right.

"Well, you wouldn't have," I tell him, smiling. "Your English is pretty good, actually. And if you'd only used English instead of French, then maybe all this wouldn't have happened." I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow.

He smiles and shrugs. I sigh, closing my eyes and resting my head against his chest. I smile when he pulls me closer again, wrapping first one arm and then the other around my waist. He tightens them, showing the same need that I'm feeling right now to be close to him. I'm still shocked and amazed by my luck tonight.

And that's when I realise that what I need more than anything is to be completely and utterly alone with Edward. I need answers, but also, I need _him_. And looking up at Edward, I see that he seems to be feeling the same.

But before either of us can say anything, a throat clearing from the right interrupts us.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Un peu._—"A bit."

* * *

**A shorter one today, I know. I'm sorry. **

**But I will see you tomorrow.**

**Also, it's in about another week until we see any lemons.**

**:)**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

Upon looking at him, I instantly recognize him from the picture on Edward's phone; it's the same man who's been ringing the phone all afternoon.

"Edward," Pierre says, his French accent thick. Then he launches into French and I'm lost, trying to catch snippets, but unable to from the speed at which he talks. "Désolé d'interrompre, Edward, mais on appelle les passagers pour la classe économique. Si on doit partir pour Paris ce soir, alors il faut que l'on y aille."

I look up at Edward and he's frowning. He shakes his head, his eyes on Pierre, and responds at the same impossibly quick speed as Pierre. "Pierre, je ne vais pas repartir aujourd'hui."

I look back over at Pierre, whose eyes are narrowed slightly. When he looks at me, however, he's… amused? _What_? I think, confused as I look between the two.

"J'imagine que c'est la fille"?" he asks, gesturing to me with a smile on his face. I glance at Edward to see him smiling as well. "Celle pour laquelle tu m'as fait appelé ton téléphone pendant tout l'après-midi?"

I feel Edward nod once. "Oui, c'est elle."

_Well, I recognise that phrase. Yes, it's her. What… are they talking about me_? I frown again and look up at Edward's face, but he's still not looking at me.

When Pierre speaks again, he's smiling but there's a concerned look in his eyes. "Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine?" he asks, glancing at me again.

I look up at Edward and he smiles. The smile is so happy, and the tone of his voice when he replies is light, happy. "Oui. Elle en vaut la peine." Then his tone changes, almost pleading; I look up, still confused, and if I'm being honest, just a little concerned by the sudden change. He sounds like… like he's pleading with his friend to understand. _What? _"Il faut que je sache où cette relation peut mener."

I look up at Pierre's face again, trying to make sense of what's happening. He smiles a small smile, glancing at me inquisitively once more before he speaks softly once more. "Dans ce cas au revoir pour l'instant, mon ami."

I look up to see Edward smile and nod as he says goodbye. "Au revoir, mon ami," he replies quietly. His eyes follow Pierre's form as he turns and walks away, blending in with the line waiting to get onto the plane.

I turn to Edward once he's no longer visible and he's looking down at me thoughtfully. I wrap my arms around his neck and raise an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" I ask softly. "What did he say?"

* * *

**Translations:**

_Désolé d'interrompre, Edward, mais on appelle les passagers pour la classe économique. Si on doit partir pour Paris ce soir, alors il faut que l'on y aille._—_"_Sorry to interrupt, but Edward, they're calling economy now. If we are leaving for Paris tonight, then we must go now."

_Pierre, je ne vais pas repartir aujourd'hui._— "Pierre, I won't be going back today."

_J'imagine que c'est "la fille"? Celle pour laquelle tu m'as fait appelé ton téléphone pendant tout l'après-midi?_—I take it this is the girl? "The one you made me call your phone all afternoon for?"

_Oui, c'est elle_.— "Yes, this is her."

_Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine_?— "Is it worth it?"

_Oui. Elle en vaut la peine. Il faut que je sache où cette relation peut mener._—"Yes. She is worth it. I must know where this relationship will go."

_Dans ce cas Au revoir pour l'instant, mon ami._— "Then goodbye for now, my friend."

_Au revoir, mon ami_.— "Goodbye, my friend."

* * *

**See? There seemed to be only one of you that thought that Edward might still be otherwise entangled. Well, he's not! ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Please review...**

**bexie25**


	29. Chapter 29

**29.**

"You," he replies, pulling me closer to him. "He wanted to know if I was going back to Paris," he continues, and I'm momentarily stuck on the way he drops the 's' on Paris so it sounds like Par-ee. _So beautiful._ "And I told him I was not."

I frown. "Can you do that? I mean… your ticket…"

He smiles and shakes his head. "We were leaving early. I still have my other ticket. We didn't cancel them until tonight and I… didn't cancel mine. Pierre's mother… how you say… she… fell down?" I nod and he continues. "He wanted to go back and see her. _Mon visa_… it has not _expiré_ yet."

I nod. "What visa were you over here on?" I ask, curious.

"Working," he replies. "I am here on job. Mon père… he deals art. I do, too."

I smile. "That's really cool," I say quietly, cringing when I sound like a bimbo from a popular group back home at high school. "I mean, that's really interesting."

"Oui, c'est ça," he says, nodding in agreement. "But I think we should leave."

I look up at him. "Yeah?" I ask, a smile on my face.

He nods. "Oui."

"Where to?"

He shrugs. "I don't know… perhaps back to l'hôtel?" he smirks down at me, mirth in his eyes as he leans down and whispers in my ear. "Une répétition de la nuit dernière, peut-être?"

My breath hitches, and I close my eyes, taking his hand in mine. "Absolutely. Let's go." And I tug him along with me, out of the airport.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mon visa__—__ "_my visa._"_

_Expiré__—__"_expired_"_

_l'hôtel__—__ "_the hotel_"_

_Une répétition de la nuit dernière, peut-être?_—"A repeat of last night, perhaps?"

* * *

**Oooh... now there's a promise! ;)**

**Sorry this is late, everyone! I've been very busy today...**

**I'll see you tomorrow...**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

I check my phone as we exit the main entrance of the terminal, going out into the car park and taxi bay. There's a few texts from Rose, but the last one's the one I concentrate on.

**Hey, we're going home. I'm presuming you've found him considering you haven't called and you had enough time and everything. Don't know what your plan is, but I'll see you tomorrow regardless. Have fun. ;) ~ Rose**

I giggle and pocket my phone, but Edward's curious and he leans down. "What are you laughing at?" I shiver at the feel of his hot breath fanning across my skin.

I shake my head; no way am I telling him that.

But Edward has tricks of his own; as soon as I shook my head, he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me back against him sharply. We both stop walking as he trails his nose against my jaw, down my neck and then along my shoulder. I, in the meantime, close my eyes in a desperate attempt to remain calm and not bloody lose it.

"Please tell me," he murmurs and I shudder as he…presses a wet, open-mouth kiss on my neck, trailing his lips down to the end of my shoulder.

"I… nope, no way," I squeak, breathing in deeply, my cheeks puffing out as I force the breath back out of my body.

"Please," he whispers again, going in for the real killer as he takes my earlobe in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

"Sex!" I squeak embarrassingly loudly. "It was about sex, ok?!"

He pauses and it's literally a breath of silence before he bursts out laughing.

And I blush, mortified, cursing his amazing information-seeking skills.

* * *

***Giggles* God, I just love this, LOL.**

**We reached over 200 reviews with the last chapter... YAY! See you all tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

We end up getting a taxi to the hotel we stayed at last night. Neither of us talks about what I embarrassingly blurted out, and I'm fuming in my seat beside him as I remember the laugh he let loose afterwards.

Of course, with his hand on my thigh, rubbing sweet, soothing circles, I can't exactly be upset for long. Instead, I sigh and let that leave me as I lean my head on his shoulder.

I'm still shocked he's here, to be honest. It's been a long, trying day and to have come out of all of that with Edward?

Crazy.

The drive is silent, but smooth; of course, now that all that madness is gone, the traffic has eased up exponentially. I snort at myself and then blush, refusing to meet Edward's gaze as he turns his head to look down at me. I know he's questioning my behaviour, and I really just don't feel like speaking right now.

The silence is far too comfortable.

And so, he kisses my forehead, making me sigh and smile, before leaning his cheek against my head.

Funny… how comforting this is. It's as if the madness that was the past ten hours just didn't happen.

* * *

**Hello**

**I got a question yesterday about whether or not Edward left his phone originally on purpose for Bella to find. I'm sorry, I should have explained this more clearly :) Basically, what happened is that he accidentally left it then realised where it was and hoped that Bella would have picked it up. So he then got Pierre to call the phone over and over, hoping that Bella would pick up or get someone to help her so that she could find him if she wanted to.**

**Does that make sense?**

**Anyway, hope that answers that and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

When we arrive, I quickly pay the guy as Edward gets out. I notice that Edward doesn't have his bag—obviously—and I frown. Edward notices and smiles.

"It's in the plane," he says quickly and I nod, still frowning. He comes forward and hugs me as the driver drives off. "Bella," he whispers in my ear and I shiver at the tantalising sound of his voice, the way my name just rolls of his tongue—a very talented tongue if memory serves correct. "It is alright. I like that you came for me. I wanted you to."

I look up at him, a little shocked. "Really?"

He smirks and nods. "You don't think I left my phone by accident, do you?"

My mouth falls open, my eyes wide. "Wha—" He cuts me off with a searing kiss, showing me just how talented that tongue of his can be. I moan and weave my fingers through his hair, my elbows coming up to rest on his shoulders as I lean up on my tippy toes.

When he breaks the kiss off, we're panting, but both of us have smiles on our faces.

"I… wanted you… to come for me," he gasps between pants. I look up at him, my eyes still wide and I shake my head. He continues on, "Some part of me… knew that there is something… more. I… I did not mean to leave it. But … my wishful thinking it…" He seems to struggle with his words.

I smile and try to help him out. "Played a part in what happened? Made you do it anyway?"

He nods, smiling largely. "Oui." He pauses and I feel heat swell within me, spreading as his eyes wander over me. "_Maintenant_," he practically purrs, pulling me into his arms. Good thing, too, 'cause my knees just about buckled. "Let's go inside."

* * *

**Translation:**

_Maintenant.__—_"Now."

* * *

**Hey now!**

**I totally thought I'd posted this today! O.o Whoops!**

**Anyways, thanks as usual for the response each chapter has been getting - it sends a thrill up my spine when I read your reviews!**

**;)**

**Please review and I'll see you tomorrow... ;)**

**bexie25**


	33. Chapter 33

**33.**

The Irish woman—_Esme, I think her name is_—I remember from this morning perks up when she sees us.

"Oh, good. So you found him then, love?" she asks with a large smile on her heart-shaped face. Her caramel-coloured hair is still in the same gorgeous curl, but it's a little more worse for wear now. She looks a lot more tired, too.

I nod. "Yes, I did. And thank you very much for helping me this morning."

She waves me away. "Wasn't of much help, I was. It's fine, though. So, a room?" Her eyes twinkle, making me cough and blush. She chuckles. "Thirty-five is available again."

I clear my throat and smile up at her, my still-heated face brightening again as I nod. "Yes, thank you," I manage to force out, and I'm surprised when it actually sounds reasonably level; usually, when I'm nervous, I can't control my voice at all.

She types away on the keyboard before getting up and grabbing a key. She hands it over and smiles. "You have a nice stay then," she says, and I swallow at the mirth in her eyes.

"Thank you," I squeak, practically dragging Edward behind me and into the lift.

It's quite hard to do, though, considering how absorbed he seems to be by my neck and the junction where it meets my shoulder. I moan as the doors close, my own eyes closing as he nips and sucks at the skin there. He harshly punches the third floor button and I lean against him, sighing.

His hands on my hips loosen and I gasp as his arms wrap around my waist, his left hand gliding up my stomach to cup my breast. I whimper as he toys with the nipple, grazing his teeth against the base of my neck.

_Oh, kill me now, _I think, moaning as I fist his hair behind me.

* * *

**Hm... I think we're starting the three updates thing today.**

**Yeah, we are. So, basically, what's gonna happen is you'll get chapters 33, 34 and 35 today, then tomorrow, 36, 37, and 38. Then the following day you'll get chapter 39 and 40 ('cause that marks the end of the lemon) and then you'll get the next 5 one by one. :)**

**All in all, we should be done by or on the 5th. ;)**

**But please review each chapter, please, please, please. And what we're gonna do is update one chapter in the morning, one in the afternoon, then one at night. :)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	34. Chapter 34

**34. **

The ding of the elevator as it stops, and the doors opening, makes us almost jump apart. Panting and sneaking glances at each other, we quickly walk down the hall. The sound of the jingling keys is how I know that my hand is shaking slightly as we stop in front of the door.

I look up over my shoulder at Edward, swallowing as I see his darkened eyes—now a deep, dark green—watching me. I turn back around and look down as I quickly open the door, spinning around as the door hits the wall.

Edward stalks forward slowly, his tongue snaking out of his mouth and swiping across his bottom lip. I whimper and he breathes in sharply, kicking the door closed. He grabs me in his arms, the air between us thickening rapidly as our lust completely overtakes us. He slams his lips down on mine, kissing me with raw, bruising power, and I throw myself at him with equal need. My hands are in his hair, gripping and tugging, and I whimper at the sound of the husky groan he releases as he pulls me harder against him.

We gasp for air for a few seconds as we pull away, but his lips never leave my skin. I squeal with surprise as he cups the back of my thighs and lifts me up, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist as he kisses down my neck fervently and hungrily.

His hands move to grip my hips and he grinds into me as he walks us forward. I yelp as we fall forward, gripping onto his hair just tight enough to make him grunt.

"Bella… _merde_…" From just the way he says it, I know that '_merde_' means something dirty, and a zing of electricity jolts through me, making my back arch as he harshly pulls my shirt over my head. The bra has a front clasp, and it's with complete desperation that I take it off, the ripping sound telling me I won't be able to wear it tomorrow.

But then Edward's lips are playing with my taut nipples, his tongue flicking back and forth before he sucks, and all thought flies from my mind as my back arches and I cry his name.

* * *

**Translation**

_Merde._—"Shit."

**God, I love this Edward. Do you love this Edward? I do. **

**Anyways, one more chapter today, and that's coming in a few hours. **

**See you then; please review**

**bexie25**


	35. Chapter 35

**35.**

He's all over me.

His hands are covering every inch of my skin, his mouth following their path. I'm rendered to gasps and moans and cries of pleasure, unable to speak even his name.

He whispers mine as he removes my pants, leaning back and letting me go as he rips his jacket and then his shirt off his body. I sit up instantly and run my hands over his chest, my tongue sweeping out of my mouth to flick his nipple. He gasps, but recovers himself a moment later, pushing me back and continuing his all-out assault—pleasurable as it is—on my stomach. His tongue dips into my belly button, making my abdomen muscles contract, and in that moment, I can tell why he liked that so much last night.

Soon, he's licking around the edge of my panties and I'm so wet it's almost damn uncomfortable. I buck my hips and plead him with my eyes, letting out another whimper, which morphs into a moan as he literally rips off my underwear. The sting that is left in its wake is so strangely pleasurable, but before I can dwell on that too much, he's pulling my thighs apart, lying down in between them, and looking into my eyes as his mouth descends.

So wound up, I buck and cry out his name, my hands flying to his hair, as he sucks my clit into his mouth, a finger at my entrance, stationary for but a moment before it delves into me, curling up.

"God… Edward!"

* * *

**And that was the last for tonight... until tomorrow, when you'll get chapters 36-38.**

**I know. I'm so damn cruel. **

**But'cha love me.**

**;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	36. Chapter 36

**36.**

I'm panting only minutes later as he crawls up my body, his lips gliding up against my skin.

"_Putain,_ Bella," he growls against my skin. "Your taste… _c'est incroyable_."

I whimper. "I really don't know what you're saying!"

He chuckles huskily, straddling my hips and leaning down over me. His lips are just centimetres from mine, and I want them on mine _now_. I pull him down by his hair and kiss him thoroughly, moaning as I taste myself on his tongue. I'd never found that sexy before, but with Edward… yeah, it's pretty titillating. Before I can really figure out what's happening, Edward's rolled onto his back and pulling me up to straddle him.

"_Si belle_," he whispers against my lips. "_Trop belle…_"

I smile down at him, my hands on either side of his head, pushing my tits together. He growls as his eyes flicker to them. He tries to sit up a little again, but I push him down, shaking my head and giggling.

"No, baby," I coo. "It's my turn now…"

I slither down his body, humming as my hand comes to rest over his cock. It's straining against the zipper of his jeans and I smile up at him as I slide the zipper down slowly, teasing him.

He groans.

* * *

**Translations**

_Putain._—"Shit."

_C'est incroyable._—"It's incredible."

_Si belle… trop belle.__—_"So beautiful… too beautiful."

* * *

**Sorry, I kinda forgot I needed to update today... *Looks sheepish***

**But I'm here now, so it's ok!**

**Alright, I'm giving you this one, then in three hours the next one and then in another three hours the last for today/tonight.**

**:)**

**Please review!**

**bexie25**


	37. Chapter 37

**37.**

Pulling his underwear and jeans down, I moan at the sight of his leaking cock.

"So desperate for me," I whisper to myself, immediately grasping it in my hand. Looking into his eyes, I lean down over him slowly and watch, entranced, when he twitches in my hand as my breath washes over him. Seeing the effect I have on him makes a surge of wanton desperation curl in my abdomen, and I swipe my tongue over him, moaning at the taste as I take his head into my mouth, suckling sweetly.

"Bella," Edward moans and I lean back as he tries to reach for me. I raise my eyebrow and shake my head before leaning down again to take him just a little deeper into my mouth. I make sure to do all the things I remember him loving last night—suckling, flicking my tongue when I reach the tip, grazing my teeth against him hard on the up pass, and lightly on the down. All the while my hand pumps what I can't fit in my mouth.

_Damn gag reflex._

I speed up, raking my teeth up and down his length harder, and flicking my tongue faster when Edward's head falls back and he moans my name desperately, his hips beginning to buck just slightly as I suck hard. When his thighs quiver under my palms, I take him deep into my mouth—as deep as I can without choking—and swallow around him, lathing my tongue against his length.

"Coming," he spits and just a second later, he does so down my throat.

And then he grips my hair and pulls me off him, slamming his lips down on me and thrusting his tongue into my mouth desperately.

* * *

**:)**

**Yeah... I love these two...**

**Please review and I'll see you in 3 hours!**

**bexie25**


	38. Chapter 38

**38.**

He pulls me against him hard, groaning as my wet pussy comes into contact with his abdomen. I whimper, straddling him and leaning over as he falls back, our lips never breaking apart. His hands are on my ass, fingers splayed, kneading and massaging, making me groan. Every now and then a finger swipes quickly over my entrance and I whimper, bucking, but said finger is already gone.

I can't take it anymore, and so I look down between us to see his length, hardening. I whimper, my pussy clenching around air in anticipation of feeling him again. I need him so badly I'm throbbing, and as his lips play the skin of my neck, I lower myself over his cock just a little. It does wonders for me, the ache soothing a little as I rock my hips. Edward gasps and grasps my hips, but to my surprise, he starts to move me against him, harder and faster.

It feels so damn good, but I want more. And as I look into Edward's eyes, he seems to grasp that. He nods as and I reach down between us, guiding his cock to my entrance. It nestles there against my opening, and with one more look into Edward's eyes, I lean down and press my lips against his, slamming myself down over him.

* * *

**See you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	39. Chapter 39

**39.**

He grunts my name against my lips as I begin to steadily ride him, my head falling back as I sit up and use his shoulders for leverage. I circle my hips, moving back and forth, up and down over him.

I gasp his name over and over as he hits every spot within me.

I clench down on him and Edward groans my name, his hands at my hips then as he moves me faster. His thumb rubs circles on my soaked clit and I cry out his name as he pushes me back a little to hit my g-spot.

I'm panting, utterly breathless, and getting so fucking close… I constrict around him again at the feel of Edward's cock twitching within me, and then my back is against the floor and Edward's looming over me, slamming his hips into mine and grinding with each thrust. His hands are on either side of me as he moves over me, his pelvis grinding against my clit.

My back arches and I'm now begging.

* * *

**...**

**One more for today ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	40. Chapter 40

**40.**

He seems to know what I mean though, and all of the sudden, his ministrations are faster, harder, desperate. He wants me to come, I realise with a start. It's… it's almost as if he's maddened with the need for me to.

"Please, Edward!" I cry as he angles his hips to get even deeper, starting to hit that sweet spot within me again. He pinches my rock-hard nipple before dipping down to flick it with his tongue and suck on it hard. My grip on his hair tightens and he moans, sending shivers down my spine. When I remember that Rose never told me what that last sentence meant, I whimper in desperation, "Say it again! Say what you said last night again…"

He seems to understand immediately, as he looks down at me, his eyes smouldering. In a heartbeat, he's braced himself on his elbows and every inch of his skin is pressed against mine. He looks into my eyes, keeping up with the pace he'd already set, before he slowly leans down and brushes his lips up and down my neck.

I whimper, only to shiver when he breathes against my skin… "Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. Seras-tu mienne?"

The sound of his voice, the words he speaks—now that I know what at least part of them mean—the feel of his heated breath against my skin and the way his hands grip at my flesh as he thrusts into me are all too much in this moment.

"Yes!" I shout, my back arching as I come around him.

He grunts, "Putain… merde, Bella," and he groans as he thrusts into me once, twice more before he buries himself in to the hilt, arching his back as well as he grunts my name, his teeth gnashing together. His arched back makes his pubic bone rub against my throbbing, sensitive clit and I gasp for air as I come once more.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. J'aimerai tant ne pas avoir à te quitter. __Seras-tu mienne?_—My god, you're so beautiful. I'd love to not have to leave you. Would you be mine?

_Putain, merde_—"Fuck, shit."

* * *

**:)**

**Until tomorrow! ;)**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	41. Chapter 41

**41.**

Sometime later, Edward and I have moved to the hotel bed, legs entangled and my head on his chest. His left arm is around my waist, the right gripping the forearm of the arm I have draped over him. We're both silent, but it's a comfortable silence as we calm down and come back to the present.

My thoughts wander, however, back to what we'd done just a few moments ago, a smile stretching over my face. I remember every move, every sound and every word before my thoughts go back to my conversation with Rose, cut short only by the arrival of Alice and Jasper and… well, Rose's phone.

Curiosity sparks within me as I recall the fact that Rose never told me what that final sentence meant and Edward hadn't either. And it's because of that damn curiosity that I'm the first to break the silence.

"What did it mean?" I whisper, turning my head but still leaning it against his chest as I look into Edward's eyes.

"What?" he whispers back, the fingers of the hand that's curled around my waist, gliding over the skin of my back, making me shiver.

"What you said last night… and then again just a few minutes ago," I whisper.

His eyes light up in understanding, but his eyes are troubled. "Ah," he exclaims quietly, nodding, his fingers stilling against my skin. He pulls me closer against him and I frown, looking up at him and cupping his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

He swallows. "I… I don't know… how you will feel."

"I already know what the first two sentences mean…" I try to reassure him, but it seems to just make it worse. "It's just that last bit I wanna know."

"Why?" he whispers, his brow creasing.

"Because when you said it, Edward," I try to explain, speaking slowly as I think carefully about my phrasing, "You sounded so… desperate, but lost. You sounded as if something was… wrong. Like you were hopeful but at the same time hope_less_." I frown. "Does that make sense?"

He nods, the furrowing of his brow telling me he's in deep thought. "I was lost and hopeless… I felt so much last night, and I was not sure if you felt the same. You looked like you did, but then… I just… I could not be sure…"

"Edward," I breathe. "Tell me. Tell me, and I'll tell you what I think."

He's silent for several minutes until finally, he utters just four words. "Will you be mine?"

I breathe in sharply.

* * *

**:)**

**Sorry I didn't update before now. I've been very busy and sidetracked today. I'll do better tomorrow!**

**We're back to one a day, and just four more days 'til we're finished! Yay! **

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	42. Chapter 42

**42.**

Edward watches me, the worry and tension clear in his clenched jaw and puckered brow. His eyes wander over my face as I stare at him and the silence in the room this time is anything but comfortable.

I'm shocked. I hadn't been sure what he'd said, but I hadn't been expecting that. As his words—those four sweet words—go on replay in my mind, I can't help but smile. And as I smile, tears well in my eyes. Before I really know what I'm doing, I'm reaching for him and pressing my lips to his. I kiss him sweetly and softly, but the intensity builds as his stilled lips begin to respond. He kisses me hungrily, pulling me up against him, and I straddle him. He grips me to him tightly, almost as if he's scared I'm going to disappear.

"Yes," I whisper against his lips. I look up into his eyes, my smile widening.

His brow creases again and he swallows. "Bella…" He's not smiling, and the look in his eyes is shocked. I can relate, but at the moment, I know what he needs is reassurance. After all, considering he lives in Paris and everything, it's going to be extremely hard to figure everything out.

But I'm not worried in the least.

So, with absolute confidence in both of us, I put a finger to his lips. "We'll figure it out. But, yes, Edward… I will be yours."

And he laughs, kissing me hungrily again, tackling me as he flips us on the bed.

This time, we're not fucking. This time, it's slow and sweet and celebrating.

* * *

**:)**

**3 more chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	43. Chapter 43

**43.**

Eventually, we fall asleep in each other's arms at some early hour in the morning, completely exhausted.

When I wake up in the morning, I wake up to a cold bed and the sound of Edward's low rasping voice speaking French quietly at a million miles an hour. It's quite obvious he's on the phone, and as I get up, his eyes flash to mine and he smiles at me, sweeping his tongue across his lower lip as he eyes me. I swallow, unable to help how I react to his eyes on me.

_The way he looks at me… _

I can't even finish the damn thought.

The ringing of my own phone comes to my attention and I frown, quickly moving across the room, loving the ache I feel again between my thighs as I practically run across the room to my jeans on the floor. I pick them up and grope the pocket, my hand curling around my phone. I quickly click answer and press it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Oh, thank god,_" I hear Rose exclaim and I relax, smiling. Slowly, I walk back to the bed and sit down. "_I thought you'd never answer your damn phone._"

I giggle. "Well, I'm sorry. I was asleep. I'm quite tired."

"_Oh, I'm sure you are_," she says under her breath but I gasp, still able to hear it.

"Hey!"

She chuckles. "_Oh, hush it, I'm happy for you_!"

We launch into easy conversation for a few minutes, but as I look up to see Edward off the phone and staring at me hungrily—insatiable man!—I become awfully distracted. I'm barely able to say a goodbye before I hang up the phone.

"Hi," I whisper, smiling.

"Bonjour," he whispers back, smiling also. He hums as he lets his fingers graze against the skin of my arm.

"Who was that on the phone?" I ask him.

He sits down beside me and pulls me onto his lap. "Pierre. He says my family were worried because I wasn't with him."

I frown. "I'm sorry."

He hushes me and presses his lips against mine. "As you said, we will figure everything out. But later," he whispers. "I want you to myself for now… without talk."

I giggle and gladly let him as he settles me back on the bed, and indeed has me all to himself.

For hours, I might add.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Last regular-ish chapter. The next two have a few year-gaps. :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing and favouriting and alerting. I must say, I never thought this story - precious to me though it is - would be as loved as I love it. So thank you again!**

**In other news, Cosmic Love was nominated for the Top Ten Fics of the Month award over on twifanfictionrecs. Please go vote - you can vote once every 4 hours. Link: ****polldaddy dot com /poll/7218568/**

******Thanks again and I'll see you tomorrow for an epilogue-1ish chapter!**

******Please review**

******bexie25**


	44. Chapter 44

**44.**

_About twelve months later…_

Christmas Eve is busy as shit in London airports—particularly Heathrow.

I'm excited though. This will be the first Christmas I have with Edward. He'll be staying for a few days to meet my family, who arrive tomorrow before he goes back, but then I'll go with him to meet _his_ family.

For the last year, Edward has been coming back and forth between Paris and London. He's never spent more than about two months here, the whole time staying with me and the others, but since he works here a little because of the family business in art dealing, he's over here more than he is back there.

I meet him each and every time at the airport, and every time I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have him with me… how lucky I am that he felt enough for me to 'leave' his phone in that hotel room in the hopes of me finding it.

And, of course, lucky that I received that call… or _those calls_ and Rose was there to answer.

I shake my head, sighing. My eyes shift excitedly as people begin to slowly walk out. I watch as a man and a small child meet a woman, a man in a business suit just walking right through. I'm standing on my tippy toes then, edging closer as my eyes anxiously search for Edward.

"Bella!" I hear then and I smile, my head snapping around to the right to see a smiling Edward walking briskly toward me.

I smile and reach for him, quickly closing the gap between us.

He presses his lips to mine, and we kiss for just a few moments before he lets me go.

"I missed you," he whispers.

I swallow back the tears and just focus on how happy I am. "I missed you."

"Je t'aime," he whispers against my lips then and I smile.

"Je t'aime."

* * *

**Translation**

_Je t'aime.__—_"I love you."

* * *

**And now we only have one chapter left. *Wipes tear away***

**See you tomorrow...**

**Please review**

**bexie25**


	45. Chapter 45

**45.**

… _And six years after that…_

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The Priest's voice barely registers as Edward's eyes, shining with both tears and love, look deep into mine. I swallow and smile, leaning in. Tears are flowing down my cheeks, but I couldn't care less as Edward leans down and presses his lips against mine.

A lot has changed in six years. Edward and I have broken up, made back up, gotten engaged, moved out to Australia—not permanently… we're moving back to France in just a few short weeks—and just now, married.

But through all that, our love has persevered, our luck staying the same—ridiculously good. And even now, when I look back on that crazy fucking day, I can't be anything but thankful that Edward and I found each other and that we love each other…

_Even if I can't tell my lefts from rights_, I think to myself as I watch Edward stealthily switch his wedding ring from the right hand to his left. He catches me looking and smiles, mouthing, _"je t'aime."_

I smile. "Je t'aime."

_God, I'm so lucky._

* * *

**Translation**

_Je t'aime.—_"I love you."

* * *

**And this part is all true as well, y'know. My sister and her now-husband married in 2005. During those 7 years, they had broken up and gotten back together and all that... and my sister did put the ring on the wrong hand at their wedding. LOL. She really doesn't know her lefts from her rights. Nowadays, they live in Paris, with two adorable children: James, born in 2008, and Olivia, born in 2011.**

**I really didn't want to upload this, but it's time for me to stop delaying the inevitable. All good things MUST come to an end... even if you don't want them to.**

**Anyways. Really, I just want to thank you for how involved you got in this story. It's one that is very dear to me, and as you know, VERY close to home. **

**So, yeah... thank you. :)**

**As for what's next for me... well, tomorrow (if my beta gets the chapter back to me between now and then) I'll be posting the first chapter of a new story, called Misguided Imprint. :)**

**Summary: **Bella is trapped in a relationship that is completely one-sided. Scared that her partner, Jacob will hurt her, she does nothing. Until, one day, she finally gives in and runs away, unable to stop herself. And that's when she meets vampire Edward, with whom she forms an irrevocable bond. But the Quileutes have a long and unforgiving memory, and wolves are possessive of their 'imprints'. What will happen?

**So, yeah. If you wanna read it, author alert me ;)**

**See ya and thank you for everything...**

**Please review this little story one more time...**

**bexie25**


	46. Nomination

**Hello everyone!**

_**Lucky Call **_**has been nominated for the Top Ten Completed Fics of July! Please vote (as I said earlier, you can vote every 24 hours – this is the only way to ensure the story will place as other stories 'steal' your votes if you don't.)**

**Thanks to whoever nominated, and will/may vote!**

**Link: twifanfictionrecs dot com/2013/08/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fic s-july-2013/**

**Thanks**

**bexie25**


End file.
